


The Heartbroken Club

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Small Common Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: -Report made ONLY for the Student Council President-Club Name: The Heartbroken ClubClub Location: Opposite of the Shipper and Otaku ClubClub Leader: Lovino Vargas (Tell anyone and I'll shave your huge-ass eyebrows)Current Members: (If I hear any of their names slip out of a student's mouth, we'll come and pluck your ass)-Lovino Vargas-Abel Van Lugas-Francis Bonnefoy-Mathias Køhler-Berwald Oxenstierna-Emil Steilsson-Sadik Adnan-Matthew Williams-Elizabeta Héderváry





	1. Welcome, You Motherfvcker

**Author's Note:**

> SO CIAO CIAO, Kuya here :3
> 
> This is a fanfic with rare ships, there are common ships but I'd like it better if it's focused on ships that once were shone with glory or never ever caught people's eyes.  
> . I kinda got the idea because there's only a few fanfics with cute rare ships that could actually work out, besides, MEPS ARE KILLING ME THEY JUST LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER.  
> If you don't like rare ships, then this book is not for you.  
> Starting next chapter, I'll put a MEP link that will direct you to my inspiration.

Mathias sighed, his head cocked to the side as he leaned back his body a bit. Blue eyes checking the closed doors in front of him. Letting out a small yawn, he slipped out a piece of neatly folded paper with crumpled edges from his inner pocket. Staring at the words scribbled with a tactical rush, he took notice of the doer's cursive signature just a few inches from being smeared by a droplet of sweat.

_Arthur Kirkland_

Clicking his tongue, Mathias Køhler stood with his height fully drawn, which was the same height as the potted plant beside him. His blonde hair ruffled slightly from the calm wind rushing from a small crack in the wall, he drummed his fingers on his lap, trying to be patient as he stared at his watch long enough that he could finish a Lego set by now. He extended his knees- thanks to his involvement in the Soccer Club, he could manage not to let his knees buckled up and fell dramatically on the marble scrapped floor.

4.37  Tick: tick: tick:

_Club activities were supposed to be on the move right now,_ Mathias reminded himself, he let Arthur knew that he'll skip activities today.

Per say, he heard sounds coming from the Otaku Club besides him. What sounded as chomping, screaming and some OST in German being played hit his ears.

This block he stood in was a hollow one, only 1/10 classes are held here and clubs with strict privacy settings are located. He flicked his marine eyes again, reading the template on the door in front of him for what seemed like the 100th time.

**The </3 Club**

Mathias groaned, not for the stupid-heartbroken emoji but for what did he commit to suffer this? Sure, he wanted advices on this silly mistake of his but he could just turn a blind eye like other students did.

Apparently, Emil didn't think so.

This morning, he noticed about Mathias' drowsiness, how Mathias seemed to look at Lukas with a hopeless hunger, how Mathias avoided Lukas- but he's goddamn Emil Steilsson, he notices everything. Or because he was his Bio partner.

Emil wasn't the type to interrogate physically, he planned his discussion mentally. The silent conversation he exchanged with him in Biology made Mathias to spill out everything at the most trusted buddy he could for now. Like he said, Emil notices everything - he knows everything. He wasn't surprised with Mathias' story and offered a very simple advice to him. The Dane replayed back what the Icelander had whispered in a hushing tone.

_"Find the prez and say 'I'm heartbroken.'"_

So now here he was, standing in front of the existing club for an hour by now. Arthur seemed curious when he gave this slip of permission like he wondered why the bloody heck will Mathias Køhler, refined optimistic rainbow, wanted information for this depressing club. But the Briton also seemed relieved that it's not a 'Hamburger Git' or 'Frog' who interrupted him.

He snapped back into reality and sighed again, his shadow loomed even bigger due to the sun on the horizon. Putting his hands into his pockets, he was just turning his head around to determine the sobbing sound from the Otaku Club when he felt a grip being launched on his arm.

He yelped as he was pulled into the room he was waiting so long to let him enter. The sight was pitch black as the lights were out but he heard the sound of a door being shut and some muffled noises.

"We got him!"

"Man, he's heavy!"

"That's the weight for a ton of abs."

"OOOOO! His eyes twinkled and look at those plumping lips!"

"Don't start your sexual harassment business again, I'm not pleasant with it."

"Fucking goddamn it, just open the lights!"

Mathias groaned as the sudden shine of light hit his eyes. Blinking as he stood straight, he made out the scenery unfolded in front of him.

A dozen of chairs and a table loaded with foods first caught his vision, then the blondes. He knew the academy had a lot of blonde students, but he wasn't expecting Francis or Matthew to be the blondes in this club. Francis' blue eyes gleamed slightly and Mathias concluded that the person who complimented his lips was this Frenchie. The Canadian was quiet, he sipped a cup of warm drink while looking at him with soft violet eyes. Then, he noticed the manliest student in school by the name of Elizabeta sitting on the table with her beloved frying pan in custody, her flowing brown hair tied in a low ponytail. Sadik was next to her, the Turkish who was Heracles' sworn enemy was hugging a familiar-looking person from the shoulders.

It was Emil.

Mathias let his jaw dropped on the floor as he viewed the white-haired Icelander, Emil gave him a look and shrugged. That's when he caught sight of someone unpleasant sitting besides him.

Berwald.

Goddamn Berwald.

It was a cold hard-on-the-edge stare. They never get along well and the sight of his electric greenish-blue eyes meeting Mathias' ones just made him released a low pit rumble from his throat. Berwald's unkempt light blond hair swayed as he crossed his arms in a defensive stance while Mathias twitched his fingers, he'd say that it was a shocking fact that the Swede was a member of this peculiar club. He sensed that Berwald was not keen with his involvement even with the frames clouding his eyes.

"Now, now, be open, Berwald." A voice warned with a playful tone.

Mathias lifted his head to look at the two figures he still didn't analyse, immediately forgotten about the last person. He recognised Abel, of course, the Dutch who raked money from his bank account and one of his we-don't-use-hair-gel friends. Abel nodded, acclaiming his presence before paying his attention to a short figure behind him. Mathias first thought that it was Feliciano, the Italian who radiated plenty of sunshine and rainbows, but analysing further that the figure had tanned skin with the curl on his head's right side, it clicked.

This was Lovino, the elder twin.

He breathed out as he read from the paper in his hands, which was the note Mathias had before.

"Here's Mathias Køhler, I hereby give him permission to enter your graceful club and have a good day, my ass!"

Lovino snarled as he noticed Mathias' staring, he seemed less terrifying than what the rumours said. His green eyes narrowed as he claimed,

"Welcome, you motherfucker."


	2. Your Arrangement Is Of Course With The Person You Hate

Mathias was uncomfortable with everyone's gazes settling on him.

The plastic chair he sat on was dully not hiding his nervousness. The other members were sitting on soft-looking sofas with their legs crossed while he was placed in front of them like a display with numerous eye colours roaming his body, he felt sexually assaulted.

The ravaneous Italian; whom he was immediately terrified with the curse words slapping his face every 10 seconds, looked at him. Mathias felt like a moth pinned under a scientist's gaze.

Lovino snarled,

"Why are you here?"

Francis answered him instead, "Of course, mon petite Lovi, he's here because he has love problems~"

Lovino glared, "I know that! I just want the full explanation!"

Elizabeta whispered loudly in Sadiq's ears, "Oh no. Someone forgot to bring his mini tomatoes to school."

Sadiq barked a laugh as Lovino who was clearly not deaf, turned bright red in a shattering matter of minutes.

He coughed, his fist curled onto his sides. "Whatever. This is not about me, this is about the newbie."

Both Elizabeta and Sadiq obviously rolled their eyes while Abel was a bit appealing, he turned to scoff.

"Why are you here?"

Mathias opened his mouth before deciding to shut it again. He surveyed the other members, past Emil as quickly as he could and stopped for a short second at Berwald.

_He hated how Berwald's eyes delivered an unspoken challenge._

He spoke and was surprised about how unnerving his voice was, "Well, it's just like what Frenchy- Francis. Said. I have a small minor love problem."

"You used two same words in a sentence." Emil coolly pointed out.

Francis said lowly as if it's normal, "He's a dork!"

Mathias was a bit oblivious, Elizabeta snorted, "Don't we all?!"

Abel clearly sighed, Mathias had an instinct that this was the lowest craziness they showed him and was preparing him for a grand finale. Lovino seemed unwavered as he asked out loud to drown the annoying voices at the background,

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Francis gasped, "You don't know him?!"

"Of course I fucking know him!" He snarled.

"Then why mon are-"

"He's asking for him to introduce himself, Francis." The other blonde visibly sitting beside him cut in.

"Oh."

The blonde blinked while twirling some strands of his wavey hair. Mathias was starting to feel hypnotised by it.

"I'm Mathias Køhler! Denmark's representative.. And.. I'm a Sophomore!" He chirped brightly with mental flowers blooming behind him.

Lovino slammed his palm sarcastically,

"For fuck's sake, another innocent sunshine!"

Elizabeta snorted, Emil gave her a look.

"Tell me, Køhler, why the fuck are you here?" Lovino threateningly pointed the tip of his pen directly at the Dane's eyes.

Mathias gulped,

"I... Actually don't know.."

Lovino clearly seemed to lost his ground already, he turned pleadingly to Abel with eyes like a lost puppy that'll kick everyone's shins out. Mathias caught the fact that the cheapskate Dutch's probably the raging Italian's assistant or some sort.

Abel cleared his throat, neutral blue eyes boring into Mathias' soul as he called in a business tone, unsuited to the appearance he's holding. Sleeves rolled up, collar unbuttoned and tie unknotted, not to mention a stick in his mouth. He looked like the head of a Mafia organisation.

 "Køhler."

He gulped,  everyone in school is always on a first-name basis, even for the Anti-social ones, addressing people by their first names have some endearing effects. It's extremely rare to call someone by their family or parent's name and Abel was forced to use the first-name term. The way he pulled out his family name meant that this was real business, and an unspoken warning for Mathias not to mess this up like he 99.9% does all the time.

"Do you know what this club is about?" He lifted a hand to direct all over the room.

Mathias knitted his eyebrows, "Some sappy drama club where students get emotional over their ex?"

They all looked like as if they were just punched in the guts, Mathias widened his eyes guiltily.

Abel rubbed his forehead and let out a loud sigh that thus confirmed of his suspicion that those wrinkles would stuck forever, "You're slightly better than Emil who said that this is some shithole for homos that are bothered by their sexual horny hormones."

Mathias mouthed at Emil, _LANGUAGE!_

Emil burst, "It's better than Berwald who said 'I don't know'!" The others turned to look at both of them.

Francis narrowed his eyes, "You two know each other?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, he had been quiet to say the least, "They're both Nordic fellows, you could obviously see it from their cold-ass aura."

Sadiq hummed, Mathias felt dubious about the cold aura statement.

"That'll make things easier."

Abel knowingly ignored them and returned his attention to Mathias, "Mathias, first thing first. This society is not about trash-talking our exes, maybe 20% if it. Otherwise, we're about recovering."

"Recovering?" Mathias titled his head.

"Ja, recovering. Students here all have something in common, we want to recover from a relationship problem but not very open about it. Irony considering the fact that we have a shipping club and most of the students change partners every month." His tone somehow hinted _Francis_ but both of them knew the French's not that much of a reputation destroyer, there's people much worse than him.

Mathias took all of this as Abel asked, "Why are you here? And for real, don't lie." He raised a hand.

Full with pity and guilt, he whispered, "Emil actually recommend me to join this club."

Abel unsurprisingly didn't react as what Mathias presumed, he didn't flinch or even looked disheartening.

His lips quirked upwards instead, amusement hitting his face, "So he knows what's going on."

Mathias raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Abel crossed his legs, "You're so damn oblivious of what's going in your life. Must be hard to understand things from your perspective."

Mathias tilted his head even further he suspected he would fell from the stiff plastic chair.

Abel stared at him tiredly, "You're not a full-pledged member yet."

"Do I need to register or something?"

The Dutch clicked his tongue, stray blonde strands falling over his eyelashes. "Somewhere in between, we're going to assign someone to judge your behaviour."

"Why does my behaviour take part in this?!" He blinked rapidly.

"We care, Mathias."

Lovino knocked in, "We fucking care about ourselves, everyone in this club deserves utmost respect and limitless security. We don't want someone risky enough to tear us apart, especially one whose fame shot the roof when he became champion in an international goddamn boxing competition!"

Mathias's muscles strained from the last words, ouch. He didn't want his aggressive achievements to be piling on him like a ton of bricks, especially not at a time like this.

Emil noticed his shifting of course, "I want to be assigned to him." He said quickly and loudly.

Lovino narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "No. I know you two are close, besides, you're with Sadiq and Elizabeta. Can't throw our best info broker trio out of the window for a silly noob."

"Francis and Matthew are inseparable, and I doubt both of them will survive 

Køhler's overoptimistic energy." The blonde duo slipped small smiles on their lips, relieved faces. Mathias will confront them both, he'll really be.

"That leaves.." He trailed off, brown-greenish orbs fleeting to stop at a pair of energy-stricken blue ones. Mathias dawned on the caught-up, this-

"No." He firmly said.

"Damn yes." Lovino curved a sadistic grin, Berwald standing stuck between a neutral stance and a stance as if he's prepared to run towards the door with superhuman speed.

"It's settled then!" Abel stretched and pat Berwald's stoic shoulder, "You're in care for him."

Berwald's expression read **You Must Be Kidding Me.**

Mathias joined in, "No! I hate him! I'm never letting him judge my behaviour or analyse me! Can't I have anyone else? I don't want to be with him!"

Matthew muttered quietly, "Not on good terms, huh."

Lovino clapped his hands, "More the reason! It's a firm decision that Berwald will be in charge because no one else can survive through your shit! If a scary guy like him can be someone you hate, he's very tough."

Berwald spoke for the first time, making Mathias to apprehend how much both of them despised the idea of working together. "S'riously."

He can't believe the first word he spoke when he graced him with his presence was a sarcastic remark.

The silence must had been a good enough agreement for Lovino because he said out loud with a smirk, "Now, me and Abel need to go now. We usually don't have meetings on Tuesdays but we scraped our schedule just for you so be grateful you asshole."

He turned on his heels, grabbing a schoolbag laid on the floor. "Come, Abel. You all can disperse now!"

As he walked out the door with the tall Dutch on tow, everyone else busied themselves to follow pursuit. Some said goodbye or waved at him and Berwald, some cleared out in a flash, Emil gave a look (is that worry?) to Mathias, until only he and the Swede were standing beside each other together in the clubroom.

There's a prickling tension in the air, Berwald obviously radiating a threatening aura that crawled under Mathias' skin, making each piece of his cell shrieking screechingly with discomfort. He slowly noticed how close they were even for a 2 feet distance, Berwald was intimidating in either close or far contact.

Berwald made a move and Mathias flinched. His impassive face glaring (or is it staring?) directly into his soul without hesitation, he felt like thin paper that was ready to be plastered all over the tiles. Remoting eyes didn't blink as he stretched out a hand in a creepy way.

"Ph'ne."

"Huh?" Mathias said before registering it, he pulled out his phone and unintentionally shoved it into Berwald's opening palm.

He didn't bother to put a password or encrypted code so anyone could have access to his phone, Berwald punched a number and handed it back to the shorter Dane.

"Bye." Berwald slowly said before making an instant beeline towards the opening door, Mathias not comprehending everything yet let out a stuttering, "W-wait!!"

He was gone from view and Mathias blinked too many times his eyes got watery, he looked at the new contact flashing. **Berwald.**

 

**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**

 

Mathias landed gracefully on his frumpy mattress, rolling heavenly and stuffing his face into various pillows, inhaling the clean linen scent. He kicked the red blanket from tangling around his long legs, letting it to slid down the bed frame.

He laid on his back when _Teenagers_ resounded from his phone, reaching the device in his bag's pocket, he called out happily. 

"Hey, Em!"

Emil let out a scoff from the other side of the line. "Hey, Mathias."

"Is this about what happened today?" He asked, his vision floating to the white-painted ceiling.

Emil exhaled, "Yeah. Lovino asked me to limit my interaction with you, which was outrageous since I'm the only one that can actually keep you in check."

"Emil worries about me!!"

"Of course I do!" He sounded offended. "Anyways, you okay?"

Mathias thought of today's events. "Peachy."

"Good luck then. Someone wanted me to pass this words to you."

"What is it?"

"'You're a dog now, congrats.'"

He chuckled lightly, "Who?"

"Sadiq. Don't you know how much he dislikes dogs? Worse than someone who has dog allergies. That's why he has constant fights with Heracles and Kiku about cats."

Mathis thought, _well, he had been called a dog by many people._

"Anyways, next meeting's on Thursday at 4, same place." He telepathically knew what Mathias' next question would be as he continued, "I'm telling you because I think you're going to ignore if Berwald texted you about the meeting, be glad he's not a troll."

The blonde let out a low hum, "You two are close, huh?"

"You and him are the one who's not close. Really, you should just let it go." Mathias imagined that Emil might be painting his nails right now.

"I'm not intending to do it. By the way, what colour?"

"Shocking blue."

"Your taste never changes, Em! Well, I want to talk more but I skipped dinner so I'm really hungry!"

"Hum, fine, bye. Remember the meeting."

The dial tutted as Mathias stopped the call button, he had a mood boost after the phone call, god, Emil was always a decent motivator no matter how blunt the Icelander thought he was when it came down this lane.

He flicked his gaze to the name Berwald imprinted in his contacts and pouted, he renamed: **Ber**

Even if Berwald's that one person he can't get along with, he still didn't want excessive formality. He opened a chat above Berwald's new renamed contact. It had been a long time the other person bothered to send him a reply but Mathias won't give up as he send a warm text.

 

**Good night, Lukas <3  
 =Read 21** **:54==**

He threw his phone at his heap of disorganised clothes. Exhaling into his left arm, he closed his eyes to prepare for the dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Ships:  
> Sweden/Denmark (SuDen)  
> Netherland/South Italy (Crayon Tulips)  
> Iceland/Liechtenstein (IceLiech)  
> France/Canada  
> Hungary/Belgium


End file.
